herofandomcom-20200223-history
David (Underworld)
David is the son of Thomas and Amelia a pure blood vampire born in the time of chaos for the vampire race.His father took him back to his coven where he would be safe. Growing up David was inspired from his father's stories of the death dealers.He is shown to be fascinated by Selene a centuries old experience death dealer wanting to become just like her. Personality David is a headstrong,fearless,rebellious,cunning and natural born leader.Unlike most vampires David doesn't view hybrids as abominations like Eve.He is inspired by Selene, he seems to have feelings for her and hopes to have a chance with her, despite her being in love with Michael. Powers and abilities As the son of Vampire Elder Amelia, he is born already physically superior than most of his kind. After being resurrected by Selene via the Corvinus Strain, his strength, speed and regeneration are further enhanced and he becomes immune to sunlight. However, due to his young age, he is still slightly inferior to Selene. *'Weapons Mastery/expert combatant': David is a skilled warrior who is self-taught and extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern as seen in Underworld: Awakening. Following the events of Blood Wars, he now carries his father's silver sword as his main weapon.He is also a skilled hand to hand combatnant. *'Superhuman Strength': David is tremendously strong, able to fight fully-transformed Lycans in hand-to-hand combat, and after becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, his strength seems to have been enhanced beyond that of the first Elders. Currently he is one of the strongest Vampires alongside Selene and Lena. *'Superhuman Endurance': David can jump from a ledge at least 100 feet tall and land without injury. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, he can take UV shots to the head without even flinching, as seen in Blood Wars. *'Superhuman Speed': While being chased by Lycans, David is shown moving with tremendous speed, faster than ordinary vampires or lycans. *'Superhuman Agility': David can jump unsually high, twist and turn acrobatically. When the Lycans attacked Thomas's Coven, David wielded a silver Asian chain whip with ease. *'Accelerated Healing': As the natural born child of a Vampire Elder, he already had a strong regenerative healing factor. After his resurrection by Selene, this power was further enhanced. Upon a few moments of his resurrection, the large cut in his chest closed and healed almost instantly. In Blood Wars, he is seen expelling bullets from his body by force of will in the same way that Selene and Marius can. *'Blood Sorting': David was able to sort the memories of his mother, Amelia. *'UV Immunity': As a result of him being a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, David is immune to sunlight. He is able to travel to Antigen in the daylight to aid Selene in Awakening. In Blood Wars, when escaping the Eastern Coven from Semira, he jumps from a window and walks into the sunlight without any problems. He later uses this immunity in the battle at the Eastern Coven by standing in a shaft of sunlight and firing a weapon. Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless